


Sanada's Biggest Match

by AkisMusicBox, TataBanchou



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bad Puns, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, For the Meme!, Its Really Goofy Folks, Just Too Many Puns, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quite Silly Actually, Show don't tell, Vaginal Sex, lots of puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataBanchou/pseuds/TataBanchou
Summary: An impromptu question, a sudden ambush, a new challenger and a less-than-innocent lotion bottle. The account of one of the weirdest nights on Iwatodai Dorm from the parties involved!





	Sanada's Biggest Match

**Author's Note:**

> A silly chat turned into a love letter to the goofy, smutty-filled adventure fics! Perhaps a bit OC for the two other characters that show up briefly, but it's for COMEDY, folks!

The knock on his door was innocent enough, too quiet to be Hamuko's by far. He opened it to find Ken with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Senpai, but do you have a moment?" The elementary schooler was wringing his hands.

"Of course, come in," he said and cleared a spot on his desk chair. Ever since he started dating Hamuko, he had been working to make his room more habitable for guests. She herself was a bit messy, so the struggle for order was continuous.

Ken bit his lip and stared at his hands. Akihiko knew the boy was proud, so him being willing to even come to his senpai in such a nervous state endeared him to Ken.

"I...I have some questions. About things I heard at school. I don't know who else to turn to. You grew up without parents as well, so I thought maybe you would understand…"

He did. It was hard without a stable family to know who to turn to, and it gave him some hope that Ken was seeing SEES as that.

"What is sex like?" Ken asked, furrowing his brow.

Akihiko flinched. That wasn't the type of question he was thinking his kohai would ask at all but he knew that kids at school talk a lot about things they didn't really understand. _He must have overheard some terrible things._

He had no idea how to respond. Before, he would have called it a distracting topic for a kid his age, only something worth thinking about after he fell in love. But now that he was with Hamuko, he wasn't so sure that was right. He didn't want to unduly taboo the activity; it could easily lead Ken into doing something rash. He also didn't want to tell him it was nothing - because Akihiko knew nothing could be more restorative than sex with the one most important to you.

"Sex is...good? When you really like the person and they like you too!"

"Why would you have sex with someone you don't like?"

Akihiko broke into a sweat. "Not important! What is ...is...consent! Everyone is happy with what is going on?"

"What does go on?"

"Uh...touching and uh...kissing...and..."

"Of what?"

Akihiko hid his face in his hands while he died a little inside. He had never felt his face so hot with embarrassment than now, even through his gloves! Not that he had any kind of shame about any sensual activity he did so far, but he couldn't share the details because:

  1. Ken was a 10-year-old kid.


  1. And more importantly, he practically had only had this level of intimacy with one person - his first and only girlfriend, who was also their field leader, Hamuko.



If that wasn’t enough, the younger one decided to counter-attack right at his ego.

"Senpai, are you a virgin...?"

Akihiko was shocked back to life.

"How do you even KNOW that word?!"

Ken shrugged, an inscrutable look on his face. "I hear a lot of words at school. Like 'smash', does that also mean sex? Do you 'smash', Senpai?"

Akihiko's face burned with embarrassment again, not only due hearing Ken utter such slang but also because it seemed the young one had way more knowledge than he imagined about the matter.

Suddenly, the boxer felt like he is the one who was seeking sexual advice - and he was the one in a healthy relationship for almost 3 months!

"Yes, I...have had sex."

Ken's expression turned dark. "With our leader? Or other people?"

Akihiko reeled as he realized IT WAS A TRAP! _Is there any correct answer to this question?_ he wondered in a panic.

Amada still waited for a reply quietly while glaring his senpai. Meanwhile, Akihiko could feel the dangerous aura emanating from his kouhai. _He is really serious._

But he also clearly challenging him! _If Ken wants a bout, he'll have one!_

"I had some small experiences in the past..." The boxer looked straight in Ken's eyes with absolute resolve. "But my first time was with Hamuko."

As a dark aura began to enclose the boy, Akihiko continued, "I have only ever wanted to make her happy. When you get older, you find different kinds of happiness are available to you. And I'm lucky she trusts me enough to share that with me."

Ken regained his composure, enough to say, "I think I understand. But one more question?"

"Anything."

"Where's the g-spot?"

Akihiko wanted to throw himself out of the window.

_How can this kid say things like that?!_ screamed Akihiko on his mind. He tried his best to regain his composure and failed.

"T-this isn't for your concern yet!"

"Do even know where it is? I'm starting to wonder if you're able to make our leader feel good..." Ken taunted back.

"Oh, I can assure you that, I still have the marks on my back from the la- WHAT THE HELL I'M SAYING?!"

_I need to find an escape route._ A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he contemplated a cruel option.

_“Senpai! Are you in distress? I'm coming to help you!”_ the boys heard echo in their minds. The two looked at each other in panic, but before they could think, Fuuka burst through the door.

"I sensed a disturbance coming from this room! Senpai, Ken-kun, are you okay?" the doe-eyed navigator asked.

"Y-yes we are! Amada was just about to leave, right?!"

"Y-ye-yeah! I'm just leaving!" confirmed the young one.

"Are you sure...? You two seems really pale right now?" asked Fuuka with the best of intentions.

"We are fine! I was helping him, and it's all solved, right Ken?!"

Ken just nodded his head. "I'll go to my room, thanks senpai!"

A wild Ken fled.

"If everything is alright I'll leave too. Good night, senpai." The girl bowed and left. Akihiko kept looking at the door for a while before releasing a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding all this time.

"Nice timing, Yamagishi..."

***

As Fuuka made her way back to her room, she met Hamuko on the stairs.

"Are you going to see Senpai? He seemed stressed when I saw him, but he wouldn't tell me why."

Hamuko raised an eyebrow. "Stressed? I think I have a cure for that. Thanks!" She practically skipped down the stairs.

Akihiko jumped out of bed when he saw someone entering his room. As soon as he recognized who it was, the boxer started to relax again.

"Oh my God, someone is really jumpy today..." Hamuko teased after locking his door and approached her boyfriend. Akihiko just slumped into his bed.

"A really weird day, even for me..." said the young man while pinching the bridge of his nose. He only felt Hamuko sit at his side.

"Okay, my dear senpai, here is the plan!" She put a hand on his left knee "Let's pick that lotion that you love, remove your clothes, lie you on your bed and I'll give you a well-deserved massage, while you tell me what stressed you out."

Her hand started to travel up while the tip of her fingers touched the inner thigh with gusto until she barely reached his crotch. Akihiko gasped in delight when he felt his field leader lips at his ear. "And I mean a complete massage..."

He jumped as her breath tickled his neck. "I - uh, sorry! Just got a bit of whiplash from my last conversation."

"Sounds like something that already happened. Not really a concern for now, now is it?" she said in a low voice, using her other hand to push his chest ever so gently onto the bed.

He stared at the ceiling as he felt her get up, clearly searching for the aforementioned lotion.

_Ken would die if he knew what she was really like._ He swallowed. _Stupid, stupid! Don't think about that!_

Slowly she helped him remove his vest and shirt while taking every opportunity to caress his body. Could he even understand how much she craved to feel his muscles and explore this true artwork that he called a body? Hamuko unbuckled his belt, sliding off his pants while touching his ass with no shame. Finally, she straddled his hips while taking off her jacket and shirt. She could feel his eyes on her chest due to the red lace bra she was wearing.

_Just a little more..._ she thought. _Soon he'll be unstoppable and make me see the star that represents his arcana during the whole night! Come on my golden boy, give me a main event title match!_

Akihiko closed his eyes the moment he felt her hands touching his pecs while spreading the lotion on them. He loudly gasped when his girlfriend found his nipples, teasing them, earning a "one more". 

"So, Aki," Hamuko said while adjusting her hips to make direct contact to his intimate area, making him release a low grunt filled with lust "What happened...?"

All he could think about was her fingertips and nails feeling his six pack and a familiar, yet overwhelming wetness on his crimson red boxers. He grabbed her thighs to push her more towards him while and said, "I gave Ken ‘The Talk’ today..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

In an instant, she bolted off of him and stared at him in bewilderment. It shocked him just how cold he felt in that moment, and the sinking feeling of denial ached deep in him.

She threw the bottle of lotion on his chest and gave him a wary look. "Sorry, you're on your own for tension-relief today. You're good with your hands." She folded her arms over her chest.

He'd have almost laughed if he didn't ache so badly. It was one thing when he didn't know better, another when he did. She put the “wild” in Wild Card. His logical brain knew why she balked, but the primal part needed her back, _now_.

He sat up, head reeling from the turn of events yet again. "Nothing specific! Just that, at its core, it's two people trying to make each other happy."

She eyes him thoughtfully, her expression softening. She pulled her hairpins and ponytail out of her hair and draped it over a shoulder. "Okay. But you just stressed me out a lot, so you need to help me relax too." A lingering look traced his chest down to his groin, and finally, the length of him that was clearly evident.

She turned her back to him. "My shoulders, in particular, feel rather tight."

Akihiko smiled and tapped his bed.

Hamuko didn't think twice before sitting with her back turned towards her lover. She sighed loudly at the feeling of his hands working at her shoulders, melting against him - she wasn't kidding when she said he is good with his hands.

"I'm still shocked, you know? What gave you the idea to give this kind of lecture to him?"

"Who said it was my idea? The kid literally ambushed me in my room!"

_Don't even go there,_ she thought to herself, trying to focus on the warmth of his hands. _It's not important._ But the thought wouldn't stop nagging her.

"That sounds like a trap," she said cautiously.

His hands slowed. "Yeah. Pretty sure it was. Ken's still got a crush on you." She could practically feel Akihiko wince as he said the last bit.

"But it's all solved, right?"

Akihiko showered her neck with kisses while undoing the clasps of her bra, making Hamuko moan in delight.

"Thanks to Yamagishi, he'll not have any new questions for a while."

_No way I'll tell her how he made me look like a virgin..._

The boxer finally removed her bra and started to give Hamuko breasts and nipples the treatment they deserved. The way her back arched into him clearly showed how much she appreciated the effort.

"Seems your shoulders got better already."

"Hush," she groaned, her ability to quip back failing her. _We just need to stop talking._ She shoved herself against him and felt his breath hitch against her neck. _Like that._

However, something still nagged at her. “Fuuka is taking over the sex talk?"

One of his hands plunged along the line of her stomach and started playing along her thighs.

"No, she just came in while we were talking, and it was enough to spook the kid."

She jumped a bit at his touch. "New rule!" she said, swallowing hard. She was getting so frustrated, the constant back and forth, but hopefully, this would be the last one. "No mentioning the word 'kid' when you are anywhere near THERE! Nope, nope, nope."

_Anywhere near there...?_

The boxer lost himself in thought while slowly touching her inner thigh. As soon as he felt her panties the gears in his head start to spin and it finally dawns on Akihiko the meaning on her request.

His skin burned just with the implication behind her orders - definitely “kid" isn't a proper word to say right now. Maybe in some years they will decide to reach that step in their lives, but today is just about helping the other feel really good. Still, the small glimpse of their future together lit a fire inside him like never before.

Akihiko leaned his head against her shoulder and simply nods. That was enough for her body to relax again. Now all they needed was to get back to the mood from earlier.

"I was promised a complete massage..." he whispered against her ear, making sure that she could feel his lips and breath on every syllable.

She shivered at the touch, but his insistent request spurred her to turn around. She let his gaze linger momentarily on her breasts before putting a hand in the middle of his chest and shoving him down once again.

"Rather impatient, aren't you?" she teased as she took a seat on his groin. Feeling his stiffness against her sent a surge through her.

She lazily slid her hands along the hard planes of his abdomen. She leaned over to reach his pecs and dug her fingertips into them.

"Might as well start from the top." She let her thumbs find his nipples and brush against them. His eyelids fluttered as he took a shallow gasp.

“Hamuko…”

Her name rolled off his tongue in a lust-filled breath. His chest area was rather sensitive, but the assault on his nipples was sending jolts of electricity through his entire being. Not even when he stormed Tartarus’ walls with Maziodyne did he feel like that. The lotion also gave an extra boost to it, cold at first then slowly warming, amplifying the experience.

All that combined with the growing dampness on his crotch, his member started to throb in delight, as more and more blood accumulates below his waist. As if it had a mind of its own, his hips lazily grind against his field leader's intimate area, seeking for more contact while his hands grab her buttocks to help with the task.

But this is just the start as they hadn't explored the best feature of this lotion yet:

It’s 100% lickable.

The firm grasp of his hands and the even firmer pressure of his cock sent a gentle wave over her that left her nearly drunk. To soothe the dizziness in her head, she laid on him, splaying her legs out further to increase her contact with him.

She began to nibble at his neck to start, kisses deepening and adding small bites along the way. She liked the way he would twitch underneath her, as if her slow pace wasn't sufficient. His body was explaining just how long he had been waiting for this.

_How can I give a complete massage when you're ready for an all-out attack?_

She compromised and started trailing kisses down his collar bone. To properly align with his chest, she had to slide her hips down, and she stroked herself against him in a way that made her gasp into him. The shock made her lick at his nipples with a fervor she hadn't anticipated, and his groaning in response was starting to make her ache as well.

_But, I'm never the one who asks to end an expedition first. I'll have to make him do it._

Akihiko’s left hand slid along his girlfriend’s body until he reached her head, holding it in place while she ravished his over-sensitive nipples. A Myriad Arrows of pleasure flowed through his body while he tried to hold back his moans.

_Seems she decided to change her tactics and take a more aggressive approach,_ he thought. _That’s my leade- Oh God…!_

His brain failed to complete his line of thought the moment she sucked his right nipple. It was like all the pleasure concentrated and shot like a lightning bolt straight to his cock, making it beg for attention. The same happened when she swapped sides of his chest, attacking his weak spot with no mercy. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she felt this overwhelmed when he plays with her breasts.

His eyes shot open when he feels Hamuko leaving his pecs, traveling further south with her lips.

She trailed down his chest until she found his red-clad treasure. Without hesitation, she tugged his boxers down and buried her face in his thigh, licking along the space between it and his groin. She laped at it hungrily, letting her hand cup his testicles. His legs shivered, and she felt him reaching in vain to stroke her on a similar fashion. He resorted to finding a breast, kneading it and rolling her nipple along his fingertips.

The heat that rose in her was distracting enough to make her salivate. _He's never needed Marin Karin to charm me._

Not to be outdone, she switched sides and attacked his thigh once again. Her hair brushed him ever so gently, and she could physically see him twitching to find her.

With a smirk at her lips, she began a trail of kisses back up his hips.

_That’s it, she’ll finish me off now._

The young man closed his eyes and waited for her to send him to nirvana, but it never happened. All of a sudden, he felt cold and her presence was gone. When he almost found his voice and tried to ask what happened, he felt her sitting above his legs again, this time without her skirt. And then he committed the best mistake that he ever made: looking at Hamuko only to see her wearing the most sexy translucent red thong he even saw in his life.

He could perfectly see her labia glistened with her juices and how her clit pulsed with desire for him. His mouth became dry with hunger to taste such a feast between her legs, to a point that his cock starts to leak a clear fluid. But she seemed to have her own plans as well; Akihiko could see the hunger in her eyes as well.

All he could do was watch her getting the lotion in slow motion and pouring a small amount directly to the tip of his penis. His back arched off the bed when he finally felt her hand on his length.

She thought she had him then - him thrusting into her hand, she'd thought it was merely a matter of time. He was so close to losing his composure, so close to tipping off the edge that she got careless. She let her own hips dip low enough for him to grab her thighs, pull her forward, and let his mouth find her.

The sheer fabric covering her proved inconsequential against the urgency of his tongue. Her legs gave way and she slumped deeper on to his face. She tightened her grip on him, using his own fluids to slick her strokes. She felt his teeth tugging at the soaked fabric with a precision she had seen him exercise countless times on the battlefield. _But I prefer it being used this wa - hey!_

His tongue slipped inside of her, and all she could muster was a breathy groan of, "Fuck!"

She tasted as expected: fiery, powerful, and lust in pure concentrate form - all very Hamuko. Forget the beef bowls, pancakes, sweet fries, and protein; this is his favorite food. _If I could, I would have it three times per day - direct from the source, of course._

He tried to gather all the nectar he could find while exploring her hot insides with his tongue, letting it coat his taste buds to imprint her flavor on his mind. He finally swallowed it all while inhaling her sensual scent, humming with pleasure against her nether lips. Next, he turned his attention to her clit, gently lapping around the swollen button before encasing it with his lips, sucking it.

He felt her legs start to give up while her hands find his hair, trying to hold on something. His member lays abandoned towards his stomach, still very warm because of the lotion, but Akihiko didn't care! He was more than willing to use his strength and be her bastion of safety while she gave herself into sexual ecstasy.

A really naughty bastion of safety, indeed.

Her grip on his hair was the only thing connecting her to reality at the moment, as every inch of her ached to melt into him. In the back of her mind, she realized, _I guess I am the one calling it this time,_ but it couldn't really be a loss when he was making her see stars.

She only had one objective now, and that was to make her way down. She couldn't hope to reciprocate in this state, but at the very least, he could bury himself inside of her. _If only I can convince him._

His hands were tight against her thighs, and she could see little of the man behind the grey locks. The focus he had on his task was unflappable, and the very little motivation she had to change that proved unsubstantial.

Before she gave in completely, she gave the smallest whisper of, "Please." She wasn't even sure if he'd hear it, but in that instant, he looked up from her crotch and his grip on her legs loosened.

It was all the release she needed to slide down him and brush her soaking self against his cock.

The boxer could feel her body trembling against his body as she slid herself down. He licked his lips, savoring the last remains of her juices while praising himself for the excellent job he did.

_I got the first K.O. of the night, but that was just the warm-up. It’s time for the main event!_

He could easily enter her, a small adjustment was all he needed to plunge into her heat. But she was so spent that he doubted that this pose will be comfortable for her right now. Gently, he rolled them and inverted their positions on the bed.

He got on his knees to admire her state: disheveled hair, eyes unfocused, heavy breathing, hot and flustered. Her entire body had a light coat of sweat and her pussy was drenched with his saliva and her fluids. Then, something caught his attention; the lotion bottle is still laying at their side.

_Well, it felt really good on me earlier, so I think she’ll like it too._

He poured some on his left-hand and used them to spread the liquid on her labia and vagina, earning small gasps of pleasure. After that, he soaked his penis with a generous amount. The effect was almost immediate as if someone used Heat Riser on him.

Akihiko position himself above his lover while guiding the tip of his member into her, looking straight into her eyes.

“I’ve been waiting for this.”

He thrust his cock into her depths in a sensual and fluid motion while taking her lips in a passionate kiss, to make sure she could taste how good her love juices were herself.

_He actually said it,_ she laughed to herself, and nearly laughed out loud until she felt him slip inside of her. The sensation of fullness overwhelmed her. His mouth consumed hers, and tasting herself on him made her dig her nails into his back.

His strokes were patient and methodical, enough to elicit a series of moans with each thrust. She was at his mercy in the best way possible as he teased her clit with the motion of his hips. His mission was to keep her this way, she could tell, overwhelmed in pleasure with as many waves as he could give her. However, his ambition could easily prove his undoing, as the teasing revived her enough to wrap her legs around his torso.

The new angle allowed him an even greater depth that nearly sent her over the edge once again. Finally, a low and guttural moan escaped him.

The young man lost control of his vocal cords the moment her legs pulled him towards her body. The way her walls began to contract around his member, bringing more of himself inside her. Every time he retracted, her overheated canal tried to suck his cock back, as if it was saying, _"Come back! This is your place; this is where you belong."_

_She wasn’t kidding when she said it would be complete massage!_

The contest between her legs continued like that for a while, with one swallowing the other's moans in a feral liplock. Suddenly, she started to get tighter and her kisses more desperate, wanting more. His response was his hips picking up the pace while enveloping his arms around her back, lifting her chest enough to assault her breasts with his tongue.

If it weren't for the thin walls of his room, she'd have let him hear exactly how he was making her feel. Instead, she braced one of her hands on the back of his neck, and the other she used to cover her own mouth.

In that relative safety, she tightened the grip her legs had around him and gave in to the waves consuming her. A squeak of "Aki," was muffled by her palm, and in short order, she felt him moaning into her breast as well.

Her legs were locked around him, and if she'd had her way, she'd pass out in this way that kept him closest to her. But the bell hadn't rang for him yet.

So enraptured in the moment, his head rose enough for her to see his eyes closed and faced flushed, concentrated on his rhythm. She braced herself on the bed enough to give her back the last bit of arch it had and stroked his nipple.

"Ngh," he gasped, the surprise attack having it's desired effect. 

Akihiko tried to hold off, he really tried. He wasn’t planning to end this yet; he was going to abuse is absurd stamina and give his lover all she wanted and even more tonight. But she was too much for him to handle today. He almost released together with her when her orgasm triggered. He had to use all his might to endure the way her pussy tried to milk him dry. The sudden increase of her delicious cream making everything more fluid and hotter hadn’t helped either.

He tried to concentrate on his thrusts, making them steady, waiting for her calm down. Then he would pull off and eat her out again and maybe make her lie on her stomach to take her from behind.

Everything was going according to plan until he felt it again. The jolt of electricity on his nipple, it was too much! His arms gave up on him making them both descend into the bed abruptly, her arms holding him in place, accepting his weight. His hips started to move faster and faster, in a complete frenzy.

The heat and the pressure of contractions assaulted his cock. He removed his mouth from her breast and lunged at his pillow, biting it while he chanted Hamuko’s name loudly. With a final thrust, he entered to the hilt and exploded, bursting spurt after spurt of his scalding seed deeply into her while his mind went white. Finally, in a sweat-soaked heap, he fell into her.

She stroked his hair as he panted into the pillow. She untangled her legs and they fell like rubber against the bed.

"Ding, ding, ding!" she said with a smile.

He gave as much of a chuckle as he could muster. "I didn't think massages were so exhausting."

"I'm nothing if not thorough."

He propped himself up and scooted himself on her, nuzzling her neck. "This has to have been my most challenging bout yet. Maybe if we train like this more often, I'll get an edge in boxing."

She gave a breathy cackle. "Just call me 'Coach' from now on."

“Looking forward to working together with you, Coach Arisato,” and he sealed the deal with a kiss on her forehead.

Akihiko used any remaining strength to remove his spent member from her, sending shivers and small sparks of pleasure through them. He lied at her side and pulled Hamuko into a loving embrace. They were sticky and sweaty, but he couldn’t care about it; all he wanted was to stay at her side for the rest of the night.

All of a sudden, she started to tremble while hiding her face in his chest, small chuckles slowly turning into laughter.

“You said it!”

In a breathy chuckle, he explained, "I couldn't help myself! It seemed fitting at the time."

She peeked up from his chest. "You can't say that in battle anymore. It's forbidden! I'd get too distracted."

"I don't think about what I say in battle!" he said, smiling at her with flushed cheeks. "It might just slip out!"

"Your dick, or that phrase? See? Already too distracted. It'll be chaos in Tartarus. Absolute pandemonium when Shinjiro finds out."

His eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!"

"It might just slip out!"

He tickled her sides in retaliation. Her efforts to escape were dampened due to her exhaustion, but squirming underneath of him proved pleasurable in itself.

Noticing how tired she was, he slowed down the teasing turning the tickles into gentle touches.

“Let’s rest a little," he said, turning to let her use his chest as a pillow. “But be warned, I demand a rematch in my shower soon as we wake up.”


End file.
